<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelation 启示录 by auuubyaile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505804">Revelation 启示录</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auuubyaile/pseuds/auuubyaile'>auuubyaile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Past Child Abuse, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auuubyaile/pseuds/auuubyaile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>来自thechristythings的tumblr话题：我最近看了《钢铁之躯》，然后在想如果莱克斯和克拉克聊到了他们童年时代经历过的诸多艰难，也许他们就能开始理解彼此。</p><p>本文构思和这个话题略有不同，但是内核是一样的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revelation 启示录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450321">Revelation</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu">HiMiTSu</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者的话：我承认比起用一种普通的方式让他们坦诚布公地交谈，我选择了另一种方式。希望大家喜欢这个故事 :D（写作本文时我的脑海里放映着《钢铁之躯》中的一个电影场景，相信你们都知道是哪一个。）</p><p>来自译者：在等来自同作者的上一篇翻译授权的时候又多翻了两篇喜欢的，这是其中之一。翻的很粗略，远不及原作语言之美，发现任何错误的话欢迎指正交流。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>克拉克记得他在奔跑--不停闪回的的记忆片段占据了他的大脑。他的头痛得像是有人要钻开他的太阳穴。他试着捂住耳朵，但那没什么用。那噪音是从<em>里面</em>发出的。它存在他的脑海中，时刻影响着他以至让他失控。他的感官正在变得模糊，令他对当前的局势茫然失措。他正跪在地上，可他根本不记得自己摔倒过。即使身着超人制服，混凝土地面对他来说依然坚硬而冰冷。要是他还记得什么……要是他能想起他是怎么来的，或者这究竟是哪里……</p><p>怎么会这么冷？为什么这里没有人…？</p><p>克拉克确信他来的时候并非孤身一人。那里一定还有一个人，一个虚弱的人。克拉克不得不把他背在身上，即使他们两个全然地互不信任。是那个人破解了密码他们才得以进去。克拉克的耳朵里还残留着他们受到伏击而走散时那个人尖厉嗓音的回响。他也记得那个人在目睹另一个人被拖走时，明亮的蓝色眼睛里闪烁着愤怒和恐惧。但他记不起那个人的名字……他的名字是什么！</p><p>但克拉克什么都不记得，他不明白。</p><p>他的视线一片模糊，前方只有一条黑色的走廊清晰可见。</p><p>然后他开始奔跑。</p><p>不。</p><p>他<em>记得</em>他开始奔跑。但这段记忆不对劲。这是一段陈旧失色的记忆，浸润在难以言说的深深恐惧里，克拉克立刻知道这段记忆该是属于一个孩童。他难以抵御，不得不随波逐流，放任自己沉浸在这段幻象之中。</p><p>然后克拉克跑了起来。走廊很长，灯光暗淡，木地板在他穿着运动鞋的脚下吱吱作响。他知道这是怎么发生的。尽管这次奔出教室时不再有其他孩子的大笑声紧追在他身后，也没有兰普林女士忧心忡忡的喊声，他还是沿着幽暗的走廊一路冲进了右方的壁橱。这个小小的空间里无比黑暗，尽管他的心里坚持认为这里应该有一点光，应该有一个灯泡在某处亮着一团令人不快的黯淡光芒。现在它却不在这里。这个微小的细节加剧了他的不适感，就像是他现在无力支撑这具对他来说显得太大的皮囊。</p><p>他在地板上扭动着身子，把自己小小的身体折叠成一个熟悉的姿势。 双手抱在弯曲的膝盖上，试着保护自己。</p><p>外面传来脚步声的回声。克拉克突然感到一阵恐惧。父亲。一个可怖的字眼使他脊背发凉。他的喉咙里忍不住滑出一声尖叫，用力捂住嘴巴想要阻止自己发出声音。当他被喊声呛住时，泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落；他在不停战栗，如果不是紧闭着下巴，他的牙齿几乎要开始打颤。此刻的他为了让自己不被发现愿意倾尽所有。</p><p>在他大脑的一个角落，克拉克明白这不对劲。在他的童年时代，他从来不会害怕他的父亲。乔纳森 · 肯特对他要求严格，但也同样充满着爱与呵护；他从来没有让克拉克感受过这样的恐惧。</p><p>克拉克害怕外面的人，害怕那些嘲笑他然后躲避他的同学，害怕那些带着怜悯和恐惧看着他的老师。 周围的世界是可怕的，但家不同，家是一个他永远能感到安全的地方。</p><p>这根本说不通——他在依然清醒的时刻绝望地想，很快，新的一波恐惧又如巨浪般涌上来将他淹没。</p><p>那脚步声离得越来越近，而他只能把头埋在弯曲的膝盖之间，希望能缩小自己的身形，祈祷着不被人发现。他把咕哝声掩藏在呼吸之下，每个字都是对任何愿意倾听的神祇的无声恳求。不断升起的恐惧就像一条熟悉的毯子包裹着他，他颤抖着喃喃自语，难以控制地陷入更深的绝望。</p><p>求你了，不要。</p><p>救救我！</p><p>没有人回应他的请求，就像往常一样。永无答案。永无救赎。 那那扇门被推开，明亮的灯光从后面照亮了一个令人恐惧的身形。克拉克看不清那张脸，但他也不需要看清。他的嘴唇颤抖着滑出一个词。"父亲。" 这声音低低地呜咽，显得软弱而悲惨，克拉克几乎要为之心碎。</p><p>这个恐怖的身影没有回应；光线照在克拉克酸痛的眼睛上，他勉强绷紧下颌。</p><p>他是如此害怕，天啊，他怕极了，他是怎么做到的？</p><p>克拉克现在知道，他正在重温的这段记忆并不属于他。正伸向这个孩童的大手无法伤害他，也从未伤害过他，但是他依然呜咽着，挣扎着，在光滑的木地板上向后拱动。 他尖叫着用尽力气抽打，但是这个巨大的父亲的身影上只有漠然的平静，这双手抓住了他的肩膀，把他拖了出去。</p><p>夕阳的最后一缕余晖落在连廊的西侧，这温暖的景象与他内心冰冷的恐惧格格不入。他仍然奋力挣扎，试图逃脱，可是与这个男人相比他太过于弱小了。</p><p>克拉克正在经历莱克斯 · 卢瑟的恐惧，他在替卢瑟惊声尖叫，脸上流淌着卢瑟的眼泪，在最坏的情况发生之前，他奋力撕开了这段记忆并远远逃离。</p><p>现在他本人正在一间小牢房的地板上，周遭没有窗户，墙是用混凝土筑成的。 这里没有门，但是他不需要，他用热视线烧开一个大洞，然后跌跌撞撞地走了出去。远处的房间里有几个警卫，但大多数人都穿着实验室的大衣，他们带着眼里的恐惧望向他。克拉克没有为他们操心——就像这群人也没有为拦住超人寻找他的同伴而费力一样。</p><p>看起来他们主要依靠科技来控制他，当他摆脱了精神控制后，他们就没有其他方法来对付他了。克拉克根本不在乎。 这段记忆仍然在他的脑海中燃烧，恐惧的回声在他的胸膛里回响。这令他痛苦，事实上他痛苦极了，不得不捏紧拳头来使自己保持正常。</p><p>这些人不是他梦中的那个身影——那个身影是来自过去的影子，早已死去，但仍然不依不饶地萦绕在四周——但克拉克仍然想惩罚他们。他不愿伤人，于是他横冲直撞地毁掉了院子，还在搜寻的过程中撞破了许多面墙壁。</p><p>最后，他找到了一个实验室，那是他逃出来的那个实验室的镜像。实验室已经被遗弃了，里面没有人，但是各项技术还在有条不紊地运行。 他甚至不需要透视这个地方——他看到了角落里的牢房，知道他会在里面发现什么。他知道他会找到谁。</p><p>克拉克不安地烧毁了门的铰链，又小心翼翼地把那块金属板拉到一边。他对自己可能将会看到的东西充满谨慎，但还是走了进去：他迫不及待地想离开这个地方，尽早清除那些在他眼帘后面燃烧的记忆。</p><p>"不！ " 克拉克被一声惊叫吓了一跳，甚至在他的目光最终落在莱克斯 · 卢瑟身上之前，他已经后退了一步。 "别来烦我。" 这声咆哮中并无真心的愤怒，所以相反地，克拉克直接走了进来。</p><p>他不知道该说什么，卢瑟看起来既痛苦又焦躁。克拉克希望他能知道这个人看到了什么。他蹲在红头发的男人面前。 "我可以帮助你。"</p><p>卢瑟猛烈地摇了摇头。他沉浸在大脑为他编造的幻景里，他的瞳孔放大，眼睛茫然地四处张望。不，这不对，克拉克提醒自己，他看到的是他们提取出的<em>我的</em>记忆。但是应该是哪一段呢？…</p><p>卢瑟的手指穿过自己的红发，将它们缠绕成卷。他像是从他听到的东西里受到了很大伤害。他紧紧闭着眼睛，好像在试图摆脱那些幻觉。</p><p>"停下来，"他模糊咕哝着，看上去快要喘不过气了，"我不想听。"</p><p>看起来他像是要恐慌障碍发作了，但是克拉克从来没有过……</p><p>"哦，"出人意料地，克拉克清楚地知道现在折磨莱克斯 · 卢瑟的是什么。 "如果你不让我进去，我怎么能帮到你? " 他问道，他只是需要更确定。</p><p>"这个世界太大了，"卢瑟喃喃自语。 这话并非出自他的意愿，语调也与克拉克自己的大相径庭，他的意志正被深深的绝望削弱，垂悬于也许某人能帮助他的一线希望之上。 卢瑟满是怨恨地说着这句话，紧咬着嘴唇把其他破碎的语句咽了回去。</p><p>"没关系，"克拉克用他最温柔的声音安慰道。是当时他母亲的话令这段回忆变得可以忍受，把这个世界重新变得美好。"你只需要专心听我的声音。"</p><p>他需要把卢瑟从这种迷茫中解脱出来，也许越快越好，这样他们才能离开这个可怕的地方。但是首先，卢瑟需要摆脱困扰着他的魔咒。这段回忆不再可怕只是因为克拉克总是把记忆的重点放在接下来发生的事上--他的母亲温和的爱意令他最终平静下来。他记得当她把他拥入怀里时，好像天地间只有他们两个人，就连这个繁复的世界也不足以再扰乱他。很明显，后面的部分对卢瑟来说是不可能的，他深陷于小克拉克所感受到的恐惧和困惑之中。</p><p>"卢…莱克斯，"克拉克温和地说，"专心听我的声音。你没事了。你现在没事了。"</p><p>卢瑟的眼睛找到了他的，他们对视着，疯狂正从逐渐那双眼睛里消失，有一些自我认知的火花在厚重的阴霾中闪烁着。那段回忆还没有进行到那里，但克拉克不愿提起玛莎的下一句话，那是他独自妥善保存的珍贵礼物。而且他也不确定母亲的爱是否足以帮助莱克斯 · 卢瑟。</p><p>"我是来帮忙的。"</p><p>卢瑟的眼睛为之一亮，"你能救我? "</p><p>克拉克的喉结滚动了一下，他点了点头。 "是的。" 他现在知道了。他不会因此退缩。 "我是来救你的。"</p><p>他伸出手，试探着不要惊吓到卢瑟。卢瑟不停颤抖，交叉着双臂，保护性地拥抱着自己的腹部；但是他的眼睛，他的眼睛在敏锐地观察着克拉克伸出的手。 他小心翼翼地，把一只颤抖得很厉害的手，慢慢地交了出去。</p><p>克拉克静候着，直到卢瑟那冰冷而脆弱的手指落在他的手掌上。那手指先是轻轻地握了握，然后越发坚定地抓住克拉克的手。 克拉克把他拉到光亮处，以此远离牢房的禁闭感。而卢瑟摔倒在他身上，显然已经被折磨得虚弱不堪。</p><p>"好点了吗? " 在克拉克问出口的同时卢瑟低声咕囔了一句，"我没事"，他将他推开。尽管他看起来并不像往常那样急着与克拉克隔开距离。那双布满血丝的眼睛瞪着克拉克的方式也更像是习惯使然，而不是出于真正的愤怒。</p><p>他显得如此顺从，这使得克拉克好奇是否那些绑架者强加在他身上的记忆改变了他内心的一点什么。 就像它对克拉克做的那样。 这不足以让他喜欢上卢瑟这个人，但这一小点确实让他离这个红头发的男人更近了一些。克拉克从未想过，但现在他也拥有了一直以来笼罩在这个男人身上的恐怖的阴影。他会珍惜它，将它视作宝贵的一部分，以便更好地认识他的敌人，或是真正地理解他。直到，也许有一天，也许他能帮得上什么。</p><p>不仅如此，以卢瑟震惊地回望着他的样子来看，克拉克想，也许他并不是唯一一个得到如此启示的人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>